Data storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of data storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory device retains data after a power-down event, and a volatile memory device loses data after a power-down event.
A data storage device may store control information associated with data. For example, a data storage device may maintain a management table that indicates a mapping of logical addresses to physical addresses. In some implementations, a management table is maintained in a volatile memory of a controller of a data storage device. The data storage device may update the management table at the volatile memory and may periodically send the management table to a non-volatile memory of the data storage device (e.g., to “back up” the management table at the non-volatile memory using a control update operation).
A data storage device may “block” write operations to a non-volatile memory during a control update operation to create coherency between control tables and host data. For example, the data storage device may wait until completing one or more write operations (e.g., during a system idle time) to update the control information. During updating of the control information, the data storage device may “block” (e.g., delay) a subsequent request for write access to the non-volatile memory until updating of the control information is complete. “Blocking” one or more write operations may cause latency at a data storage device.